


Sleeping Beauty

by EmeraldOWL



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Magic, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, fairytales - Freeform, kurtofsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldOWL/pseuds/EmeraldOWL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a GKM fill, and will be a wonderfilled retelling of the classic fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty. Elements will also include a pre-Hogwarts introduction to magic and hint at where the founders came from. Adult Chapters will be separate to ensure that this story remains family friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a fill from the GKM [Here](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=59287622). I will be attempting to update this fic weekly, and hopefully, if this fic goes off without a hitch, I intend to turn this into a series of Kurtofsky Fairytales.  
> I hope ya'll enjoy it! ;)

Once upon a time in a kingdom whose name is lost to the mind of man, in an age where magic and those who wielded it were still known to all, this is where our story begins. In a castle, this vast and ever-changing castle, there was trouble brewing and a curse that would take the royal family by storm.  
The prince and princess of the kingdom had been fighting yet again on who should inherit the throne and the marvelous castle they lived in. The princess argued that because she had the most powerful magic in all the land that she should be the one to take the throne, while her brother boasted of being the wisest in all the kingdoms. Finally the king had heard enough of his children’s bickering and set before them a task, whoever is wed and produces the next heir shall have the castle and the kingdom.  
The prince rejoiced for he had had a sweetheart of many years, whom he planned to wed once the time was right and it seemed just to be, and so the two were promptly married, and set quickly forth on conceiving a child.  
The princess, however, had no sweetheart, no courtings, nor did she want to be married, so with time running out she decided to find a simpler solution. She searched the kingdom to find a widower who already had a child, someone in poor health, someone on the brink of death itself. At long last she had found a suitable match, and none too late with her sister in law plump and ripe with child, the man she found was very wise and very kind despite his rough job as a forger and metal worker. He knew he could never provide much for his infant son, and that he himself did not have long left on this earth and so he consented to the union. Before the two could be wed however, the man died disinheriting the princess who vowed to make the man’s son her apprentice, teaching him all the magic she knew, so that he might have a long and happy life. The princess ensured that the man had a great tomb and monument erected in his honor, and after the proper funeral traditions had been performed, she returned to the castle to present her heir.  
The king proclaimed that because her child was not bound to the family by blood that he did not qualify as an heir and since she had tried to find the easy way out she did not deserve the throne or the castle, and that her brother would inherit all. Upon hearing this, a rage and fiery hatred grew within the princess and she swore that no matter what her child would inherit the throne and that her brother would perish. The king ordered his guards to take her away, which only fueled her anger causing her to cast out strong and horrifically evil magic, killing all in the king’s throne room excluding herself and her son. The princess set out of the room, the castle, and even the kingdom to build her own castle out in the woods of a far away land.  
The prince discovered the gruesome scene left in the throne room after he watched his sister flee the castle, truly aghast that his sister would kill their own father and countless guards and courtesans, he ordered that she would never be allowed to return and that if she ever stepped foot into the kingdom again she would be put to death. He was quickly crowned and a hasty coronation took place and proclamations rang throughout the kingdom celebrating their new ruler and mourning the death of their last.  
It was only few weeks later that the newly crowned queen gave birth to their child, a healthy baby boy, they named David after the late king. A grand celebration was to be had at the castle for people of all kinds could come and offer blessings and gifts to the new little prince. Crowds poured into the castle to give gifts and well wishes to the child, and among the peasants and the nobility slipped in a cloaked figure that no one paid any mind to.  
King Paul sat upon his throne with his wife and child at his side welcoming and thanking each visitor, when three women each cloaked in a brilliantly colored silk garment approached. The first woman clothed in a vibrant, olivine gown bowed before the family and announced grandly, “My name is Lady Celine and I have come to bless the child with cunning and handsome features, suited to a prince and some day ruler.” She waved an olive wand over the child and bowed once more before stepping back amongst the other two. Next stepped forward a woman of considerable height and strength, yet she moved with a grace that seemed impossible for someone of her stature. She was draped in ruby gossamer that wound intricately around her form and the stunning golden gown that held tightly to her bodice, with a flourish she gave a kneeling bow, and straightforwardly proclaimed, “I am Madam Cinna, and my blessing for the child is that he shall be forthright, courageous, and shall have great perseverance in the face of whatever life may throw at him.” She waved her wand of elm before the child, who giggled and cooed at the red cloud that hovered around him momentarily before dissipating.  
Madam Cinna stepped back, but before the youngest of the three women could step forward, a plump cheerful looking girl in a bright yellow gown that made her look as though she were wearing the bell of some great flower, a figure wrapped tightly in a dark blue, velveteen cloak pushed her way to the front of the room and the woman out of the way. The hood fell away to reveal Princess Sue standing before the happy couple, she spoke in a cold, bitter tone, “All hail the happy couple and the darling little prince, my nephew. I too have a blessing for the child dear brother.” The king too terrified of what his sister was about to do could not move, he could hardly even breathe. “Oh, he shall be wise and kind and loved by all who meet him, but before his sixteenth birthday his heart shall be broken and he will die.” Sue cackled out, as she waved her cedar wand over the child before vanishing in a gust of wind, leaving the hall in a stunned silence.  
“Do not worry my king,” A gentle voice, spoke breaking through the heavy silence, “I have not yet given my gift to the child.” The young girl approached the shaken family, “I am Marigold, your highness and I shall bless the child with the gift of discernment and prophecy, he will know of things that no man may know, and when his heart breaks at the age of sixteen he shall not die, but sleep and as he sleeps these dreams shall come to him, dreams of his true love who upon their kiss shall break the curse and awaken the prince.” Marigold held her holly wand above the now sleeping prince and touched it gently to his cheek; a strand of gold and purple light wrapped around the child and hugged him gently before vanishing.  
The king and queen shed tears for their child and for the gifts the women had blessed him with, thanking them and asking that they stay after the celebrations had ended for a word. The women agreed and stepped back into the crowd allowing the other, now melancholy, guests to give their presents to the babe. The prince received a great quantity of gifts and blessings, kisses and coos, kind words and warm thoughts before at last the night had began to set in and the king asked that all other gifts be given at another time due to the taxing day the royal family had had.  
Once all the crowds had left and the king had the guards at their posts to keep a watchful eye out for his sister, he spoke with the women. “You three have already given my son so much, and it troubles me deeply to ask this of you, but might you please consider taking my son away with you to some far away land and raise him so that he will never meet another person until a month before his sixteenth birthday, so that he might not have his heart broken?”  
The women looked at each other, each nodding their head in assent before turning to face the worried eyes of the king and queen, “We shall,” spoke Lady Celine, “We will raise the child as our nephew, and teach him his heritage, he shall know the customs and the ways of his kingdom, but he shall not know the circumstances by which he is being hidden away.” Madam Cinna continued, “We will guard him from your sister, and lay down our lives for the prince. I will instruct him in the ways of combat and make sure he is gifted in all manner of weaponry.” “He shall know all the names of the animals and plants, and he will know how to care for them, we shall pass on our knowledge and our gifts to him, while ensuring that he grow to be a noble and humble prince.” Marigold finished, reaching out a hand to lovingly stroke the crown of the baby’s head.  
So that night the prince was wrapped up tightly and slipped out of the castle in secret, and the three sorceresses took him away to a land far from his home to raise him a part from any other human. And this is where our tale truly begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince David grew up a very happy and sweet child with his three aunties, Celine taught the child math, science, etiquette, manners, and customs, Cinna taught him morals, to stand up for what he believed in, how to be fair and just, and how to wield a vast number of weapons, while Marigold bestowed upon him the knowledge of nature, magic, poetry, and how to look without seeing, listening without hearing, and speak without talking. He loved his aunts very much and they loved him in return, but he knew that he would not always be with them, in fact by night he often dreamt of another boy, just around the same age as himself, in a castle not too far away. Dave loved to dream of this boy, he would watch as he practiced magic, a gift Dave loved, but did not possess himself. Kurt, for that was what he had heard the blonde woman calling the boy, was exceptionally talented at magic and often times mastered whatever spell, potion, or craft the women set before him on the first try. It awed Dave to see him work such amazing spells, and even more so when the woman wasn't watching and Kurt would perform wandless magic. Despite the unlikeliness Dave always knew and longed for the day that he and Kurt would meet.  
When Sue vanished she took the infant boy, his father had named him Kurt, with her to a far away land in the middle of a wood, and there she began to build her fortress. It was grand and magical, everything her old castle had been, but darker and more militant. She never had Kurt call her mother, nor any other endearing term, to the boy she was always just Sue his magic instructor and guardian. Kurt wanted for nothing as a child, any whim he had was fulfilled, every need met, and while this would spoil most children, Kurt wanted for nothing and was always a content child who loved to learn all that Sue had to teach. But he was lonely, and try as Sue might she could never really bring him the happiness that someone his own age might, and so Kurt planned to travel and to search until he found someone that might be his friend.

One warm summer morning, when Dave was eleven, he was bored he loved his aunts, but sometimes he just wanted to get out of the houses and explore a bit, and today was the perfect day for it, he just knew. He wondered all through the wood, and followed the tracks of many different animals, and it just so happened as he was searching for the blessing of unicorns that had passed by not too long before when all of a sudden he saw him, Dave saw Kurt. There the boy was standing in the sunny patch of forest petting a unicorn, and taking clippings of it’s fine mane. The sight was beautiful, and Dave was so entranced by the strange and beautiful boy, who he had known all his life, that he was compelled to approach and call out his name, “Kurt!” The boy jumped at his name being called, he had never expected to meet anyone in this part of the wood or for them to already know his name. The unicorns ran at the loud shout and sudden jump of the boy in their midst, fleeing through the trees to seek safety elsewhere. 

As the blessing fled, Dave hastily made his way over to Kurt, afraid that he might run as well. But Kurt stood his ground and watched as the slightly pudgy boy made his way to him. “Who are you and how do you know my name?” The twelve year old asked the slightly younger boy. “I'm David,” the prince answered happily; “I know your name because I know you. I've seen you in my dreams.” “In dreams?” Kurt asked, befuddled, “Are you an apprentice to a sorceress too?” “No, my aunts tried to teach me, but I'm useless at magic.” Dave said, still smiling, “Wow, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar, I’ve been watching it my whole life. Every time you get excited about some knew spell Sue has given you, you get have it.”

Dave beamed and walked closer, studying Kurt, he wanted to reach out and touch the boy just to be sure that this was not just another dream, but at the same time he was afraid that if he did he might scare Kurt away with his strangeness. “Visions are seldom all they seem.” Kurt murmured, after a moment of thought, “I probably won't live up to the standards you set upon me in your dreams.” Dave’s grin broadened, “I know it’s true, but I know you, and I know what you'll do.” Kurt stared at the boy, confused and amused by his strangeness, “You'll want to be friends with me not only because you're lonely all the time in that huge castle with Sue, but also because I'm strange and new and you love to learn things, and we can learn things together.”

Kurt shook his head and began to giggle, “Fine, I suppose you do know me, but I don't know anything about you. How about a name?” Dave blushed, “Sorry, I forgot I hadn’t introduced myself, I'm David, but you can call me Dave.” “Hello Dave, it’s nice to meet you, so now that you've scared away the unicorns I was collecting samples from, would you like to help me get the rest of the potions ingredients I came out here to retrieve?” Kurt smirked, as the blush on Dave’s face grew. “Sure, how much stuff do you need to get?” Dave asked. “Let’s see.” Kurt then proceeded to pull a long piece of rolled up parchment from his obviously charmed pocket, and unrolled it, causing it to roll across the forest floor for about a foot before stopping still partially rolled, “Unicorn hair was the first thing on my list, so we still have quite a bit to go. The next thing on the list though is fairly easy to get, it’s mealworm larvae.” Kurt pulled a long, thin holly wand out of his pocket and tapped the parchment, having it re-roll itself before he shoved it back into his pocket, with a self-satisfied grin.

The two boys spent the rest of the day tracking down everything on Kurt’s list, getting to know each other better, and soon they were the best of friends. They promised to meet in the clearing where the unicorns had been whenever they could, and they did every time they got the chance to get away without being noticed or drawing too much attention to where they were going. Whenever Kurt would arrive at the clearing first, he would send up blue sparks into the air so that David could see them, and whenever Dave arrived first he would bring an owl with him to send Kurt a note to let him know he was there. The two had many happy days together, Dave would often teach Kurt all about science, math, poetry, and customs of the kingdom, things that Sue felt were not important enough for him to learn, while Kurt would sing songs and taught Dave the magic that he had weaved into his songs. 

It was a little after Dave’s fourteenth birthday that he began to realize what the feelings were that were bubbling up in him, especially whenever he thought of Kurt. Then the dreams started, sure the prince had always dreamt of Kurt, but these were different, his old dreams were always of past events from days that he had not spent with Kurt, but these dreams it seemed were of future events. A future where they were lovers, Dave could tell that they were older, however, he was not sure how much older they were because it looked as though Kurt had aged more than himself, but it didn't make any sense because there wasn't that much of an age gap between them with Kurt’s birthday being in February and his own birthday being in November. Kurt seemed many years older in these dreams, while he looked nearly the same. Dave pondered this longer and longer, before finally giving up and doing what Kurt had always told him worked best for clearing his head, singing.

“You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream,  
Once upon a night,  
I dreamed we'd be together,  
In love forever.”

Dave smiled to himself, a warm feeling in his heart, as he lulled himself to sleep, enamored with thoughts of Kurt and life that they would have together some day.

Kurt had just finished with a potion that was supposed to make the drinker reveal any hidden feelings they bore for a person, and he hoped it would expose what was making Dave push him away so much lately. For years everything had been going great, but recently for the last few months after Kurt’s sixteenth birthday, Dave had been acting strange and had not been coming to see him nearly as much as he used to. It was very upsetting and Kurt was determined to find out what was upsetting the other boy so much that he couldn't share it with his best friend. Kurt didn't want to go about this in such a covert manner, but Dave had left him no choice, whenever Kurt would try to bring it up Dave would turn beet red, and say that he had to head back soon before his aunts came looking for him. So with only the thought of helping their friendship in mind, Kurt poured the potion into a bottle of wine that he had packed along with a lunch for the two to share that day and set off into the woods.

Kurt arrived in their clearing before Dave this time, so he pulled out his wand and sent up the blue sparks to let him know that he was already there, and then went about setting up their lunch pulling breads, some cheese, various fruits, and some meat buns from the basket, along with the cask of wine and two bronze goblets that he had pulled from Sue’s cabinets. Dave arrived not long after Kurt had opened the wine to allow it to breathe some before they drank it, “Hello Kurt,” Dave beamed, smiling at the boy he had fallen for. “Dave,” Kurt nodded, grinning as well, “This is a beautiful fall day, isn’t? Perfect for lunch and a stroll through the woods. David sat and accepted the goblet of wine Kurt was offering up to him, taking a sip, “Indeed, it is but every day with you is perfect Kurt.” 

Kurt blushed this time and looked into the other boy’s warm hazel eyes, “Oh, you're just trying to butter me up because you having been coming around as much lately.” Dave hung his head a little, “I'm sorry Kurt. It’s because I've been working on something for you.” he reaches into his charmed pocket and pulls out a beautifully, ornate hand mirror, it’s back ensconced by a golden phoenix with the metal bird’s tail feathers wrapping around the handle. “I asked my aunt Marigold to charm it so that it can find anyone, anywhere, and allow the holder of the mirror see and hear all that is occurring with the person they seek.” David, this is beautiful! You really shouldn't have, but thank you very much.” Kurt said as Dave handed the mirror to him, “I'm sorry, I worried so much that you were just bored of me and that’s why you were no longer coming around. I spiked the wine with a potion to reveal feelings, I'm sorry Dave.” 

The prince grinned and began laughing at Kurt’s admission, to which the older boy gave him an odd look and asked, in a puzzled and slightly concerned manner, “What are you laughing about? I spiked your drink with something so that you would have no choice but to tell what I wanted to know! This seems rather serious David.” His laughter died down as he continued to beam into Kurt’s cerulean eyes, saying simply, “Kurt, these glasses came from Sue’s own private cupboard, correct?” “Yes, of course.” He replied. “Well, do you really think she would ever risk the possibility of anyone ever spiking her drink? The goblets are obviously charmed so that anything put into them without the drinker’s knowledge will be voided out.” Dave smiled, feeling rather clever. “I can't believe I didn't think of that!” Kurt was astonished that he hadn't thought of that, but still hastily said, “Even if the potion had no effect it was still wrong of me to even attempt something like this, I'm sorry.” “It’s okay, Kurt, I forgive you; I'll always forgive you.” Dave reached out and held Kurt hand in his own as spoke, “Now let’s set in own this fine lunch you have prepared.”

The two ate and made light small talk, worn out slightly from the serious conversation they had at the start of their time together. Though David knew that soon enough he would need to break the calm air that had settled between them with his news. “Kurt, I have something very important to tell you and I hope that you will consider all that I have to say.” Dave finally announced, turning to stare straight at the boy who held his heart. Kurt nodded his head, “Of course I'll listen to what you have to say.” Dave gave a weak smile and continued, “I'll be leaving soon, in just about a month, and I'll be going home to the kingdom where I was born, where I’m a prince.” Kurt’s eyes grew in size, amazed at this news, but stayed silent for the younger, broader boy to continue, “I don't have a choice; I have to go, my father, the king, has ordered that I be brought back before my sixteenth birthday. I want you to come with me, that is if you will? I love you Kurt and I’ve been too afraid to tell you before, and I realize how stupid that was now, now that I’m leaving.” Dave huffed out, tears beginning to mist over his eyes. Kurt leaned in and grasped the prince’s hands, “I love you too Dave, so much, I never imagined that you would feel the same so I never said anything. I would love to go with you to your kingdom, but I can't, not yet, I am bound to Sue until my apprenticeship is finished. When I was old enough to hold a basic understanding of magic, Sue made a bond with me that she would teach me everything that she knows and in exchange I will not leave her until I reach the age of twenty.” Kurt explained tears now running down his cheeks as well, “I know it’s only four years, but I can't bear the thought of being away from you for that long.”

Dave pulled Kurt into a reassuring hug, “It’s alright Kurt, I was anxious something like this would happen, which is why I had the mirror made, that way you can see me whenever you want, and even though we won't be able to meet in person as often as we'd like, I'm sure I can ask to return here every now and then. Any time between that though we can write each other, I can send Hermes to you with letters and you can send your beautiful phoenix, Iris, to me with letters. Just because I'm leaving it won’t change my feelings for you.” Dave leaned down and placed a gentle, loving tearstained kiss onto his beloved’s own warm, plush lips. Kurt leaned into the kiss, putting every feeling he had for David into it, before pulling back and nodding too choked up to speak. So David began to hum, and then began to sing quietly to Kurt who was still wrapped in his arms,

“But if I know you,  
I know what you'll do,  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.  
Once upon a night,  
I dreamed we'd be tighter  
In love forever.”

Kurt smiled and began to sing along with Dave, 

“Once upon a night,  
I was wishing for a never,  
A never ending.  
Once upon a night,  
Once upon a time,  
Once upon a wish,  
Once upon a dream.”

As the song ended Kurt pulled Dave down for another kiss and the two held each other until the sun began to set and they knew they had to return to their homes.  



End file.
